Currently, the packaging industry lacks standard data formats to facilitate the production of a three dimensional package. Each package must be prepared by a human designer, which increases the cost and time associated with custom package design.
In addition, in current systems many package designs may be considered but ultimately not used for a given application. These designs might have utility for other applications, but they are not recorded and thus cannot be used. If the interim or unused designs were preserved, much time could be saved when developing future packages.
This document describes an improved package generation system.